In many instances, tables utilized in restaurants are disposed in edge-to-edge abutting relation in order to provide a larger table for larger groups of customers. However, persons seated in large groups about a large table can sometimes become more excited and active than usual resulting in the smaller tables placed in side-by-side relation to define a larger table shifting away from each other. In addition, some restaurant tables are of the center pedestal-type and may be tipped with little effort. In such instances when a glass of liquid is disposed on that portion of the tablecloth bridging adjacent side edges of adjacent tables, the tipping of one table relative to another may cause the glass of liquid to be upset. Still further, some restaurants utilizing pedestal tables equipped with vertically adjustable feet invariably have the vertically adjustable feet of different tables adjusted differently with the result that if the two tables are disposed in side-by-side relation the upper surface of one table will be disposed on an elevation different from the upper surface of the other table. Accordingly, a need exists for some means to secure smaller restaurant tables together against separation, against relative tipping and in position with their upper surfaces substantially co-planar.
Examples of clamps and other structures including some of the basic structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 881,209, 1,293,414, 1,467,057, 2,031,398, 2,694,614 and 3,915,100.